pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Green things
A class of related green things showed up in the late Baron Mortimer von Fogwhistle's Mansion during Fogwhistle's attempt to save his ownership of that house. It's not clear whether these things are related to ghosts or are separate, but they share a unique characteristics. If a ghost tries to directly interact with any of these, he'll be redirected to some other object nearby. For example, if he tries to drop an object on one, he'll find he's dropped it on the couch instead - and that that was always his intention. Additionally, they put ghosts at ease - making them feel like they belong there - and can seemingly even erase ghost memories of having seen the bubbles. Humans, or at least Cypress Parker, can interact with them in different ways. Examples * The first discovered, and most prominent is the Green Bubble, but there are many others as well. * In the South Tower, small green flecks have appeared inside the wall, slowly expanding and causing the tower to tilt, which shouldn't be possible given the Ghost Rules. ** The chair in the family room has more of the green flecks inside its sturdy arm, which are causing it to be sturdy; Fogwhistle always used to slap the loose arm while he was alive. * A green key appeared in the linen closet, where a pile of keys normally resides. The next night, it was gone and Fogwhistle had forgotten it; the other keys were back. ** Another green key - or perhaps the same one - later showed up in Fogwhistle's safe, having taken the place of his money. When Fogwhistle opened the safe, the money was back. A green speck flew away through the wall and disappeared. * On the ninth day, the staircase became green, or at least greener than normal. This green formed a pattern, much like the carpet on the stairs. * When Fogwhistle returned to the mansion possessing Stan Parker's body, he found green bubbles everywhere - hanging from lights, on the walls, on the floors, on the party guest's bodies (including Stan's). When he turned on the TV, the newscaster even had one on his head. ** One such green bubble in the bedroom floated up and Fogwhistle was actually able to catch it in his hand. The words "it's time" appeared on it, before it vanished. * Green Bubble exists as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Universe. It was the last one that Gash Ketchum tried to catch, and the first that he failed to catch. ("Pokémon Stop") * Another Green Bubble appeared in a Farmer's house. ("Ghosts 2") Possible explanation Both Martys daydreamed about "rice", or specifically "ghost rice". Both came up with different analogies - one likening ghosts to humans cultivating grain as the foundation of their civilization, the other likening ghosts to rats, munching on rice. Both intuitively felt like ghosts came from rice, one saying "ghosts come from pods of rice." But this ghost rice was nothing like actual rice; they described it as more like a "round pod". They agreed it matched the description of a green bubble (though they couldn't see color). The Martys explained that this rice might be part of a ghost's lifecycle; Fogwhistle might have fertilized some such pods in order to create the ghosts that were never alive, such as Marty himself. Category:Green Bubbles